


The Andreas Fault

by ProlixalPyre



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry, no spoilers for you~<br/>you'll have to read it to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Andreas Fault

X343 was one the cheapest, most stripped down generic personal automaton that had had been produced. The company had only made three hundred, turns out that even though they had made a more affordable model that no one really wanted an automaton that could barely talk much less connect to the STARNET communications server. Even if if was five hundred credits cheaper than all the other models. Those that weren't sold within the first two cycles were sent back and refitted to be more like the other models and the line canceled. X343 had been one of the few that had made it out of the store before the others were sent back but it was a full three cycles after he had been purchased before he was powered on for the first time. It was late after noon, the nano curtains had been drawn to dim the light within the living block to a dim twilight and by his sensors it was roughly seventy three degrees, what most humans considered to be an optimal temperature according to his memory block. 

X343's internal systems booted up and he blinked looking into the tired pallid face in front of him. X343 blinked again before slowly tilted it's head to match the angle that the human in front of it. The human made an odd expression,its lips drawing into a thin line tilting up in one corner while the other tilted down, eyebrows furrowing. X343 thought to mimic the expression but decided against it unsure of what it meant. There was no need to offend the new master. "You're not broken are you?" It asked in an unsure tone as it raised a a low burning cigarette to its lips and took a long drag. X343 tilted its head the other way and considered the question for a moment, running a quick diagnostic test and running its hands over itself from the feet up to the faux hair that had been styled into a shaggy bowl cut. "According my data, negative." it chimed in quickly. the human smiled. X343 smiled. the human leaned back on its heels and looked around the living block. "Got a name?" it asked running a hand through its hair. X343 ran a hand through its hair, smacking itself in the face the first attempt. "Model X343, serial number 35634784152246-" "Okay we're going to have to come up with something shorter the human said with a shaky voice holding its hands up. X343 stopped mid sentence furrowing its brows and waited for them to continue. X343 stood absolutely still staring at them as they looked how at it, leaning their weight slightly onto the left foot as they took a drag off the cigarette. the end glared brighter momentarily then the smoke curled out from between their lips in thick tendrils. "How about Conner. nope, too ironic." there was a faint abrupt bubbling sound as they shake their head. "Hmmn. Andreas?" they tapped their finger against their lip and then nodded. "Andreas. Andy for short." they smiled. X343, no, Andreas smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress story, chapters may be edited and/or added at random!


End file.
